Hardline:The Whole Story
by Silent-OverKill The Alpha
Summary: Follow Detective, Nicolas Mendoza and experience what really happened between him and Detective, Khai Dao. Disclaimer: I don't own Battlefield or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Battlefield Hardline or any of it's characters.**

"You know for the record I was following Stoddard's lead in that hotel room." I explained to Khai. "I'm sure you were." She said. "But no excuses, Detective." "It's not an excuse." I looked at her. We were in her car on our way to find some kid Brix. She was in the drivers seat with both feet on the pedals and one hand on the wheel. The other hand was placed loosly between her legs. "Just..." I trailed off noticing her fingers smoothly rubbing her clit through her jeans. "Context." I regained consciousness. "So what's the story with Tyson Latchford." I tried to take my mind off what I was whitnessing. I kept looking at her from the corner of my eye. "His coke's for the rich and the clueless. Are we gonna talk about Tyson or are you gonna ask what you want to ask me?" "And what's that." "Don't play dumb. I see how you keep looking like you wanna join in." "Sorry, Khai. Not while I'm on duty." "You sure? My seat's not gonna get any wetter." She started rubbing even harder. "Ah fuck it, pull over." I gave in. She immediately stopped and cut through traffic toward an alley where she parked. "You know that's a pretty heavy traffic violation." "Yeah?" "Yeah. I'm gonna have to cuff you." "Ooo, talk dirty to me, Detective." She unbuckled my belt and removed my gun and holster. She grabbed ahold of my second weapon. "Wow, I'm impressed. The good guys usually have the smallest cocks." She bobbed deep between my thighs and abs. Whoa I threw my head back as she filled me with sensation. She sucked until I was as hard as the glock she carried around with her. I tore off her clothes and cuffed her hands. "Ohh kinky." She climbed on top of me putting her cuffed hands around my shoulders. I slid slowly inside her as she gasped deeply and gripped my back leaving scrathes on me. She rode slowly but quickly sped up moaning louder and louder. "Oh my god, oh my god!" she screamed as she exploded letting her juices pour on me. I pounded harder and faster making her scream so loud she lost her voice, then I sprayed into her. She collapsed on top of me breathing heavily. "Wow." "I know." "You were." "I know." "We'd better." "I know." I said uncuffing her. After getting dressed we got back to work. "About all that." she started. "I know, we should do it again sometime." I cut her off. "I was gonna say we can't tell Dawes or anyone about this. If they find out we could lose our jobs. But we should definately do this again sometimes. Maybe make it a casual thing." "Casual huh, sounds good to me." "Strickly casual of course." "I get your hint." I got a little annoyed. "Come on, we role up on wheels and we'll spook the whole neighborhood." She said stepping out. "She's gonna be trouble." I mumbled stepping out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The night went on longer than I had intended. We found Tap and used him to find Tyson. But doing so only put us in danger. A badge didn't mean anything to Tyson's enemies which we soon found out at his house. Tyson was blabbing on and on. "You know how I spend my day? Spreadsheets. I haven't been a street guy in a long time." He nagged. I watched Khai wander around the house looking for any sign of life. She seemed to be really worried about him. It didn't take me long to figure out that they had a past between them. "Lately, everybody's fighting everybody. If there's a wrong side, I seem to be on it. That's all I know." He kept on. "Look, can we talk about this somewhere..." Khai was cut off by the front door swinging open and a thug bursting in with a gun. "Khai!" I yelled. But I was too late the thug sent a bullet that exploded through her sholder. It wasn't long before she sent one back piercing through his chest. She moved to cover. "Oh shit." she yelled "I'm hit." "Whoa." I said moving to help her. "How bad is it?" She asked. "Jesus" "Oh God" "Okay, I'm putting pressure on it. All Right?" "Ow! God dammit!" she screamed as I pressed hard against her sholder. "I know!"I tried to keep her calm. "Fuck!" "I know, just hang in there!" "We're not here for you cop!" One of the thugs yelled from outside. "Nick?" Khai looked at me. "I'm not leaving you." I assured her. Although it was almost certain she wasn't going to live through the night I couldn't bare the thought of losing her. I felt responsible for not shooting the guy before he could shoot her. I felt that if she died tonight then I failed at life. "Fuck off!" Tyson yelled. "Oh! God dammit! Fuck..." Khai yelled in pain as I held her sholder with one hand and with the other shot back at our attackers. As I reloaded my gun Khai drifted away slowly. "Khai. Khai! Khai, look at me! Khai, stay with me." My heart was dying along side her. "Khai, don't you leave! I can't lose you! Not now, not right now!" I yelled in her face. Her eyes opened back up as she focused on me. The rest is a blur. I remember a truck bursting through a wall and a swat team coming to our rescue. They said she'd be fine but I couldn't take they're word for it. I rode with her to the hospital and stayed until the next morning. She still wasn't awoke then so I got the doctor. "Look Detective, she was just shot and lost alot of blood. It's perfectly normal for her to sleep."he assured. "I get that but it's been eleven hours. I'm starting to think she may have slipped into a coma." "You should go home. Get some sleep and a shower, and go to work. I know she's your partner but she's in good hands. I give you my word." "Alright. Maybe you're right. Thank you, Doctor." I walked back into Khai's room. She was laying seeming lifeless. I sat down. Her longs paused between every breath. I scared me because every breath seemed to be her last. I even held my breath every time her chest didn't rise. She had an I.V. in her right arm and she was hooked to all kinds of machines. I took ahold of her left hand while taking a seat. "I hate seeing you like this." I explained to her. "I don't think I can take another time. You gotta pull through. You're gonna pull through this. I'm not gonna come back to this hospital to see you like this so, I guess I'll see you at work. Hopefully soon. I hope you feel better." I kissed her hand and placed it gently beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Like the Doctor had assured me Khai got better and came back to work in no time. Captain Dawes sent us to the swamps to follow Leo's map for the drug bails. "Why didn't you visit me in the hospital?" she looked back at me while I drove the boat.

"I did."

"Not when I woke up."

"I couldn't take seeing you like that anymore."

"Aw poor baby." she made fun of me.

"It's not funny, I almost lost y...a partner." I tried to catch myself.

"Oh Detective, you keep talking like that and I'd think this wasn't casual."

"Whatever."

We went and tagged two bails and had two left to get. The third bail was out of reach of the boat so I had to activate the tracker myself. I waded through the murky waters making my way to the bail. I pressed a button on the bail and before I could react a huge gator attacked me. I grabbed it's mouth trying to keep the mouth from opening up enough to eat my head but the gator was alot stronger than me. His mouth widened until It was wide enough to take in my head whole. It was ready to chow down until a knife came right through it's head. I dropped it to see Khai pulling her knife out of it. We both stood there breathing heavily. "Holy shit!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Then just say thanks."

"Ok. Thanks" We got out of the water.

After calming down Khai finaly spoke. "I almost lost you back there."

"Better be careful, keep talking like that and I'd think this wasn't casual." I teased her.

"Careful Detective, maybe it isn't." She winked at me.

We had found a frequency that led us to more of their bases on the swamp. We moved to one after another until we found one with no one there. We walked along looking for any clues and then we saw him. Leo, tied to a poll and legless. It looked like they used him as live bait for the gators. I looked around in horror.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna be sick." Khai winced behind me. I turned around to see she had ran from the scene already. I walked back to the boat where she stood.

"Hey, you alright?" I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nick, this is my fault. That is my fault." She looked up in tears.

"No it's not."

"If I hadn't lost my temper he wouldv'e been in witset, and not here being used as gator bait."

"Listen." I grabbed her other shoulder. "You didn't know, that doesn't make you responsible."

She looked into my eyes and stepped closer hugging me. "Thank you."

"For what?"

She stepped back a little. "For caring." She stood on her toes and kissed me but not a _fuck buddy _kiss, more of a _significant other_ kiss.

"That's not the kinda kiss you give a friend with benefits." I was shocked.

"Well, maybe you're not just a friend with benefits." She smiled.

"Well then what am I?"

"I'm not sure yet, but you're definantly more."

"Let's get out of here, we are still on the job."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Stoddard shot Neltz dead in his office we

no longer had a whitness against him so Captain

Dawes sent us back to Neltz' office to find any

evidence against Stoddand.

We pulled up outside the place. "Hey, I wanted

to say. I'm really glad to have you as a partner."

"Well, why don't you show me?"

"Show you what?"

"Your gratitude." I smiled at her.

"I think I can do that." She caught a grin. She

leaned over and kissed me. She grabbed my

johnson through my pants rubbing and making it

solid hard. "Mmmm. Nice." She smiled against

my lips. She opened her jacket to reveal her t-

shirt that I could so easily see her areola's

through. After removing the jacket and t shirt all

that remained was her pants. I followed suit and

took off my jacket and shirt too. Then I

unbottoned her pants and I slid my hand into her

panties and rubbed her clit. She reached across

and got a grip on my length again. I slid a finger

inside her catching a gasp from her. I slid my

finger in and out of her before she pulled my

hand out and grabbed the waist of my pants and

slid them down to my ankles. Her lips brushed my tip sending shivers through me. Then she

took her pants off and climbed over ontop of me.

I slid inside her getting an instant reaction. She

rode slowly then pulled the lever on my seat

making me fall back. She kept riding now moving

faster and then faster until her juices leaked

down my inner thighs. I lifted off the seat and

flipped us over until her back was against the

seat. Then I got going, pushing deeper inside

her with every pump. "Oh my God, oh my God,

oh..." She yelled so loud I couldn't hear myself

think. "Oh my...I love you, I love you soooo

ahhhhh." She flooded the seat a second time.

"Oh...Nick...give me what I need." I started going

as fast as I could. "Give it to me...nooowwww." I

finaly gave into her pulling out and blowing my

load all over her cunt.

"Whuhhhh." I fell to my knees out of breath.

It took us a few minutes to compose ourselves

but when we got back to work we found a tape

recording of Neltz and Stoddard's meetings in a

safe in his office. After that we followed a lead on

where Neltz' money was hiden and we went to

the warehouse where it was believed to be. Khai

had followed a suspicious van from the

warehouse and I procceeded in, in a not so

subtle manner of shooting everyone I came

across. (I don't think anyone was able to play this scene without being spotted and consumed

into a raging gun fight lol.) I saw Stoddard and

went after him sneaking around and arresting

people. I found Stoddard in the downstairs back

office where he had murdered one the late Neltz'

employees in an attemp to find the cash that

everyone was so despritly searching for.

Stoddard was the first to speak. "Funny meeting

you here."

"Hilarious." I didn't have time for his bullshit with

a huricaine coming down on the city. "Put your

gun down."

"How 'bout I hoster it?" He attemted to slip his

gun into its home on his waist.

"Drop the Goddamn gun!" I got angrier.

"Nick, let's just talk about it."

"Nick, I'm following those shitbags in the van." A

destorted Khai came in on the radio.

"Negative, do not engage them!" I demanded.

"Nick." stoddard camly called over but I was too

busy worrying about Khai to listen to him try to

talk his way out of jail so I just ignored him

continuing my words into the radio.

"Find out where they're go..."

"Nick!" Stoddard lifted his gun pulling the trigger unhesitantly gunning down some guy attempting

to sneak up on us.

"What the hell was that?!" I could practically hear

Khai's heart beat double in speed over the radio.

"Nothing...nothing to worry about." I assured.

"Nick don't lie to m..."

The building shook knocking dust from the

drywall ceiling on top of us.

"Come on, you can't arrest me if we're both

dead."

"Shit." I followed him out and into a gun battle.

We shot our way out of the building killing every

guy in sight. Running out to Stoddard's car he

spoke. "Oh yeah, another beautiful Miami day!"

He looked up at the dark grey sky feeling the

strong winds that blew over trash cans and

made trees sway.

Too worried about Khai to care about him I

spoke into the radio. "Khai, where are you?"

"Palm Court!" She said unhesitantly.

"You're at the mall?"

"I'm pretty sure they're going by the...oh fuck!"

"Khai?!" My heart flustered.

"Get over here. NOW." Her voice was low at an almost whisper.

"Khai!"

First off I wanna give a shout to _Del21 _for being the first to give some feedback and also being here since the beginning, hope you got all the details you wanted in this chapter. I don't like to use too much detail though because i like to let the readers imagination take control. Also I apologise for being so late, got no excuses.


End file.
